None Of Your Business
by Spookje
Summary: Femslash. Fleur keeps running into Hermione everywhere. She's not sure what she feels towards her. Contains ff stuff. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Fleur just loved the attention she was getting. She was used to getting what she wanted. She just didn't expect to get this sort of attention, she was cursing rapidly under her breath and walking around, not really sure where she should go. She couldn't believe how arrogant some people could be. Hermione Granger for instance. She had ran into her just a moment ago. Sincerely sorry not looking ahead of her, she apologized for being so absent-minded. Instead of accepting the apology, Hermione had told her to watch where she was going and something about being too busy charming all the guys and not concentrating on anything else. Hermione had given her a really despising look before leaving. After a long while of wandering around Fleur found herself from the library. She noticed the younger girl plunged in her studies further away. There were only a few other people, quietly studying. The French girl picked a book from the shelves and sat as far as possible from Hermione. She tried to concentrate on her book but found it soon impossible. Her mind was wandering and she couldn't help thinking how strongly something Hermione had said affected her. She usually didn't care what people thought of her, she used to think they were just jealous. Only this time, it wasn't jealousy. Fleur could tell it by the tone the younger girl was using. There was a hint of scorn and despise. Fleur didn't exactly want anyone to despise her. Although she couldn't help thinking how she didn't use to care if someone did, this time she did. It was because of _her_, she didn't want Hermione to despise her. She startled at this thought and tried to read the book, keep unwanted thoughts out of her head. Didn't take long for the letters mix and blend in together, Fleur just kept staring right ahead as if trying to look through the book. Her mind was absent again. She shook her head, snapping herself into the reality only to find the brunette staring at her, sitting in the same table in front of her. Fleur stared back, raised an eyebrow as if asking what the problem was.

"You just can't mind your own business then? I come here to study, be alone and I don't need you stalking me around," she whispered quietly enough so the librarian wouldn't notice.

"_Excuse-moi_, but you don't own ze library 'ere and ze most certainly it is none of your business where I 'appen to walk in, _mademoiselle_ Granger" Fleur said in a rather cold manner.

"It's your presence that bothers me, the way you talk. Talking of which, could you not call me _mademoiselle_ Granger? It gets on my nerves," the younger girl was whispering as loud as she could. She was about to get up, but Fleur grabbed her arm.

"It's none of your business if I talk, I can say what I want, _non_?"

"Gerroff me!" she shouted, pulling her arm out of the grasp. Irma Pince, the librarian was walking towards the two girls.

"Both of you, out!"

"But, ma'am, I didn't... She..." Hermione tried to explain and then realized there was no point arguing and stormed out. Fleur felt like running after her but instead just decided to go to bed early.

She found it hard to sleep. She kept thinking about Hermione, how she made her feel so furious. The French girl couldn't decide if she was simply impressed that such an insignificant girl could make her feel so or for the first time in her life, start hating someone. She did despise many people, she disliked some, she was disgusted by few and there were a couple hopeless cases she felt sorry for but she had never _hated_ anyone. She shivered at the thought, she knew she could seem cold sometimes but she wasn't sure she wanted to hate Hermione. There was something oddly interesting about her.

For the next few days, the two avoided each other. Fleur tried to keep her mind off from the Gryffindor girl, agreed to go out with the first guy who asked her. Weekend came and she spent her Saturday in the village near the school. She was drinking tea with her company in the Three Broomsticks, when she noticed three familiar faces, Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione glanced at her whispering something to Harry and Ron. Whatever it was, the boys didn't seem to agree with her but chose a table from the corner of the pub. Fleur mind started wandering again; she wasn't really paying attention what her date was talking until he asked if they could return to the castle. Fleur didn't protest and they left the Three Broomsticks. Desperate to get the girl out of her mind she played along, doing whatever her date was insisting and ended up in his room.

Fleur was on her way to the Beauxbatons carriage when she, again, ran into Hermione. Not really sure what she was doing, she dragged Hermione with her to an empty class room. Frustrated by the fact she couldn't stop thinking about her, she stood in front of the door, blocking the way out. Hermione was furious.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, with an icy voice that didn't sound like the normal Hermione at all.

"I... I don't know..." Fleur answered, her voice shaking a little. She hadn't really thought this through. She was confused with her feelings towards the other girl. She stared at the floor for a moment.

"Why don't you just go back shagging the guy I saw you with and leave me alone?" the younger girl was staring at Fleur. Slightly hurt, Fleur stood up for herself.

"It's none of your business if I make love, _non_? Why do you care anyway?" she answered, staring back at Hermione with her blue eyes.

"I don't care. I never said I did. But make _love_? Shagging more like, you're not able to _love_ anyone," Hermione snapped rather rudely. Fleur was taken aback. She felt a huge lump in her throat, preventing her breathe properly. She was fighting back the tears forming up in the corners of her eyes.

"Well guess again, 'ermione... you're wrong. I am very much in love, so much zat it 'urts," and without thinking, she kissed Hermione. Then she just couldn't take it anymore and ran off and didn't stop until she was in her room. Hermione stood there for five long minutes, unable to shout after Fleur, unable to move.

The next morning Fleur didn't get up at all. She stayed in bed the whole day and told everyone asking for her that she was sick. She kept telling herself that the kiss didn't mean anything, that she didn't have the tiniest crush on the arrogant Granger. Hermione however, was hoping to see Fleur on the breakfast and get a chance to talk to her. It didn't come as a surprise that she wasn't present. She asked one of the girls she had seen hanging around with Fleur if she knew what was wrong with her. The girl said that Fleur was feeling sick and didn't wish to leave her room. Hermione then decided that if Fleur wasn't going to leave her room, she had no choice but to go visit her. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to go in there so she asked Harry if she could borrow her Invisibility Cloak.

Fleur was crying quietly in her bed. She startled when she heard the door open and close, checked over her shoulder who came but saw nobody. She laid quiet for a while, listening at any sounds, but then thought maybe it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She continued crying, her eyes were burning from the tears and she could feel her insides twisting of pain. Million things were running through her mind. She suddenly felt a gentle stroke going through her silky hair. She could feel the warm breeze of breathing in the back of her neck. She turned around to see who it was but there was nobody there, she tried to get up bumping into something, someone.

"Oh, right. The cloak..." Hermione whispered, pulling off the cloak of her. Fleur's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You... 'ow did you do zat?" Fleur said, immediately regretting her own stupidity. She knew what the cloak was and what it did.

"I borrowed it from Harry, it's not mine. I'm sorry... I didn't know... well... I didn't mean to... " the younger girl was mumbling, not making much sense.

"It's ok," she stated simply. Hermione smiled, looking rather relieved. They were staring at each other for a while, Hermione's hand still stroking the blond hair. The silence between them was rather awkward. Hermione felt like saying something but couldn't think of anything to say. She just wanted to kiss her, not really knowing how to do it.

"Uhm, Fleur? I haven't... I have never kissed anyone, if you don't count yesterday. Though I didn't do much yesterday..." she couldn't help blushing a little.

"I will teach you... if you want to. But I'm sure you can do it," just the thought of kissing Hermione made her shiver and gave her butterflies. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying not to lose that thought. She didn't have time to open her eyes when she felt Hermione's lips press against hers. Kissing her gently, getting an equal response for a change gave her goose bumps. Hermione moved closer, pressing her body against the delicate body of the French girl. Her hand was caressing the back, tracing random patterns. Fleur trembled at the light touch of the younger girl, she couldn't help wanting more. She broke the kiss and pulled away. Hermione looked at her slightly unaware if she had done something wrong.

"You don't know what you're doing, 'ermione," Fleur stated, her breathing shallow as she spoke.

"I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to do this," the brunette answered with a comprehensive tone, "unless if you don't wish to do this, I understand."

Fleur beamed at her and leaned in to kiss her again. Taking the lead and parting Hermione's soft lips with her tongue, she rolled on top of the younger girl. Grabbing her arms and holding them above Hermione's head she started teasing the brunette. Hermione moaned to object.

"My game. My rules," Fleur said seductively and grinned.


End file.
